The invention relates to ostomy receptacles and, more particularly, to ostomy structures of the type having a flexible pouch or bag member, with a conformable pad or cushion circumscribing the stoma opening wherein a convex insert is disposed between the bag and conformable pad or circumscribing member so as to outwardly position the ostomy receptacle in snug relationship to the protruding stoma.
The prior art is well aware of various ostomy receptacles and specific constructions thereof, as set forth in U.S. Patents to Berger, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,077,192 and 3,570,490. The general state of the art is reflected in such prior art patents as Marsan, U.S. Pat. No. 2,928,393, and Baxter, U.S. Pat. No. 3,055,368.
In some of the prior art structures, difficulty has arisen in not having a relatively low-cost, easily manufactured, acceptable ostomy device which fulfills all of the needs and requirements of patients requiring ostomy receptacles.
For example, the prior art is deficient in not having a separate or integral convex insert that may be inserted into the ostomy structure so as to insure snugness of fit around the stoma. That is, in most instances, the flexible pouch or bag making up the ostomy structure is somewhat planar in the area adjacent the stoma, and many times improper fit will cause the waste material to accumulate about the stoma opening of the ostomy receptacle thereby leading to undesirable conditions.
Because of the contours of the human body adjacent a stoma, and the usual planar disposition of the flexible pouch, it is readily apparent that closeness and snugness of fit are generally not attainable, as those of ordinary skill in the art will at once recognize.
With the hereindisclosed invention, a convex insert is provided which has the ability to transform existing prior art ostomy receptacles, of the type employing a flexible pouch having a circumscribing cushion or pad about the ostomy opening, so as to convexively position the ostomy receptacle about the stoma having due regard for the contours of the human body at the stoma site.
The ostomy receptacle of the invention also employs such a convex insert so as to attain closeness of fit of the ostomy receptacle in relationship to the stoma.
It is an object of the invention to provide an ostomy receptacle for proper fit to the body of a wearer in the area adjacent a stoma.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an insert for ostomy receptacles having a flexible pouch and circumscribing, conformable mounting pad so as to obtain closeness of fit, with regard to the stoma, with which the ostomy receptacle is positioned.
It is another further and still more specific object of the invention to provide an ostomy receptacle construction utilizing a flexible bag, having a stoma opening, wherein a mounting pad of conformable nature circumscribes the stoma opening, and wherein a flexible convex insert is interposed the flexible pouch and the mounting pad so as to obtain localized projection of pad and bag, in the area of the stoma, to obtain closeness of fit.
It is still another, even more specific, further object of the invention to provide an ostomy pouch insert member for achieving snug stoma conformity in the ostomy receptacle structure so that emptying of bodily fluids and/or waste into the ostomy receptacle is assured.
It is a further, even more general, specific object of the invention to provide an ostomy structure which is relatively easily manufactured, easily applied and worn, and which attains benefits heretofore not attainable in the prior art.
It is still a further, even more specific, further object of the invention to provide an ostomy receptacle of high attributes which is relatively simple in construction, not requiring complicated and sophisticated manufacturing techniques.
In an exemplary embodiment, the invention is directed to an ostomy pouch insert member for obtaining snug stoma conformity, in a structure having at least a flexible bag, having a stoma opening, with a circumscribing conformable pad thereabout, wherein the insert is an integral, convexively shaped member being annular in configuration and being of thin-wall construction and having a central aperture. The outer, perimetric edge has spaced retaining tabs and the member is of flexible material and is adapted for intermediate disposition between said flexible bag and said circumscribing conformable pad, and is retained in secured relationship by means of said retaining tabs.
In the ostomy receptacle, the structure comprises the combination of a pliable, pouch member having enclosing walls and a stoma receiving opening and a drainage opening. A mounting member having a central opening aligned with said stoma receiving opening is secured to the exterior of said enclosing wall adjacent the stoma opening. A conformable cushion member is secured to the mounting member and has an aligned, corresponding, central opening wherein a flexible convex member, having mounting tabs and an aligned central opening, is disposed intermediate the pliable pouch and the cushion member to urge the area circumscribing the aligned, corresponding, central opening of said cushion member outwardly therefrom, so as to obtain snug fit between the body of the wearer of the ostomy receptacle, about the stoma and the ostomy receptacle itself.
These and further objects of the invention will become apparent from the hereinafter following commentary taken in conjunction with the drawing.